


So.. Twilight?

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Junhao are vampires, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Vampires!Junhao watch the Twilight movie. (that's it)





	So.. Twilight?

It was a normal Monday morning for two men seated on the plush couch of a penthouse apartment in Seoul. Or at least, as normal as two vampires who co-owned a large night museum in the area could be.

The blonde one, Jun, had sharp eyes and a confident air about him that only one who had lived longer than one's great-great grandparents had. He was finishing up a tetra pak container of blood while his dark-haired lover, Minghao, pushed the buttons of the remote, looking for a movie.

"Have you watched this before?" Minghao asked, gaze on the tv as he paused on a review for a movie called Twilight.

"Not yet, but I heard it's a vampire movie," Jun mused, grinning at the man beside him.

Minghao, like he always does when Jun not-so-subtly alludes to their nature even in public, rolls his eyes. He still clicked on to watch the movie, though, curious as to what was so fascinating about it when he heard two guards at the museum conversing about it.

The two settled deeper on the couch, trying to find a comfortable angle. Minghao ended up squashed on one end of the couch, like he always does, Jun's head pillowed on one side of his chest as he lay sprawled down the length of the couch with Minghao's hand slowly ruffling his hair just how he likes it.

Halfway through the movie, Minghao decided he was bored. He expected a bit more blood (it's a vampire movie, come on) and Bella was starting to annoy him.

' _How old are you_?' Bella was saying.

' _Seventeen_.'

' _How long have you been seventeen?'_

Minghao snorted. Jun grinned up at him.

_'A while_ ,' Edward responded with a quirk of his lips.

Minghao turned to Jun, who tilted his head to look up at him when he felt Minghao move.

"How long have you been 21, love?" Minghao asked because even though they've been together for a couple of years now, the older never did tell him about his real age.

"A while," Jun replied cheekily, imitating Edward.

Minghao raised one eyebrow, a sign that he's not buying anyone's shit. Jun sighed, having been on the receiving end of this look a couple hundred times too many.

"Um, around 380 years or so," he mumbled, shrugging. "I served in the court of Louis XIV and later went back to China during the Qing dynasty. I moved to Korea a century later," Jun continued.

Minghao blinked, trying to process what Jun said. "Wow, old man. That's like, ancient history," he teased.

Jun rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, and you've been twenty for four years, don't lord it over me."

Minghao laughed at that, a carefree and loud laugh, and Jun was yet again reminded of how young the other was.

"I can't believe," Minghao said in between catching his breath, "I'm dating a fossil."

Jun lightly whacked him on the head. "Yeah, whatever, baby," he muttered, making Minghao freeze.

Apparently he said that last word in Chinese, which would not be unusual seeing as they both were, but Jun had been living in Korea for more than a century, while Minghao grew up here as well.

"Shut up," Minghao said half-heartedly. Jun might be the flirty and coy one but Minghao still had a soft spot for cheesy romantic stuff. Like name-calling.

Jun cooed at him. "Hao-Hao, if you had more blood than you do right now, you would have been blushing," he teased.

Minghao hid his head on the back of Jun's shoulder, making the older laugh.

"You really are the stupid lamb to my sick masochistic lion," Jun mumbled fondly, quoting the movie. Minghao's head shot up and he glared at the older, lightly whacking his arm.

"Don't push it," he muttered. "And we're never watching Twilight again," he said, turning the TV off and settled back on the couch. Jun was more than happy to cuddle him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but thanks for reading this ^^


End file.
